nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinese-Bassian-Bygon
Chinese-Bassion-Bygon '''(normally Chinese-Bassian-Bygon) '''is a country in Asia of Nicholas' World! Tucan Province and Youjiang City are the main parts of the country. There is a chinese temple with lots of fun stuff! You see a mummy, and you see lizards and snakes, and you'll end up at a chinese restauraut! There is lots of food you'll like. The Chinese has chinese, and egypt stuff you see in the country. It's located in Governmental City. You have to know it is located here. Or else. Anyways, since we all know, South Africa and Chinese-Bassion-Bygon are friends a lot! They are having a relationship like a lot of relationship. There is a bunch of stuff that have relationships a lot of times. This is why we love them so much. That's how friends work. History Chinese Temple made in 1966, named the Governmental Temple in Governmental City, Governmental Province next where the Wi-Fi building was built. While the Wi-Fi building made in 2005, after the internet came in 1998 worldwide. The Wi-Fi building comes from Asia in the Temple, until is crashed! If it crashed, the bad news is going to happen. You know what the bad news are? Well, there is the bad news, the power will go off! If the power went off, why can't we do anything? No more computers, or phones, or having fun. No power is like being sad. If there is power, everyone can come in! Pre-History (1580-1602) The Chinese-Bassian-Bygon War was alot from almost the whole country, after 1598, it spreaded quickly. This was one of the longest wars ever, having 22 years of war. No wonder how that war is one of the longest. However, the war is the 50th longest war in the world. WOW, that's a lot of war around here. People hunt for the wars of life. They can hunt, and do anything! They are fighting for the stars! The stars are for fighting for people. That's why there was a war in 1580-1602. It's to win! Colonization (1602-1670) As Chinese-Bassion Bygon went along together with South Africa, everywhere was a free place to live in except Governmental City, because the government tells us to do stuff, to be a free country, except for Governmental City, so that's why the government is only doing stuff for the rules. After that, all of the 4 colonies fight for Governmental City because they were afraid the war will come next after that. Instead, they just built a new palace for innocent people. By the way, not everyone knows that palace until later on, a big difference. Governmental Province War (1670-1693) The government tells them there is going to be a war, so the people is going to fight again! This time, the government tells everyone what to do, instead of letting the people do what they want to fight. Why this time they do not fight what they can do? Because there is a government that is now telling the people what to use, and tell what to do for the war. Middle Ages (1693-1795) After the war ended, all people can to what they want except for Governmental City, WHY?!? Is that why because of the times that have ended because of Jonny and Lonny's dreams? Okay, the war has ended, and we'll tell them more. Modern Day Governmental City under South Africa's Relationship (2018-present) Still not a free place to live in, in Governmental City. Because The Great Pyramid said everything's a free country in Chinese-Bassion-Bygon, except for Governmental City. Oh, however, South Britian is also a free country too, can't believe that?? Yeah... Geography Chinese-Bassion-Bygon is a China-Egypt country that is from Asia. Guess what? Now South Africa and Chinese-Bassion-Bygon are friends now! They're both free countries like the United Castle! That's because the Great Pyramid tells us that these three are all free countries. That's why. Gallery See also List of towns in each province of Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Outline of Chinese-Bassian-BygonCategory:Countries Category:Countries in Asia